


Nose In Your Business

by rarcoryn



Category: Go Go Power Rangers - Fandom, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Parental Discipline, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarcoryn/pseuds/rarcoryn
Summary: Jason gets a phone call intended for his dad who is not happy at his son poking in his business.





	Nose In Your Business

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Power Rangers as a kid and watch it as a grown up. I adore the comics as they portray a much more series viewpoint of the rangers than the cheesiness of the original show. So this is based on a short scene in issue #9 for the Go Go Power Rangers comic where Jason unintentionally picks up a call intended for his dad from the doctor’s office. I have just extended the scene to write this little fiction (it’s too perfect to ignore and I love Jason in the comics). I hope you like it! 
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE** : In the comic, the characters are said to be in mid-teens. For the purpose of this fiction, I have portrayed Jason as eighteen.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Aspects of this fiction belong to their original creators with some additional elements created by myself. This is only for entertainment and I do not take ownership of content that does not belong to me and all rights go to their respected owners.
> 
>   _This fiction was last edited on 04/12/2018 to correct some spelling and grammar issues. If you find any, please let me know!_

“Hey mom! Can I eat this lunchmeat or--is it for actual lunch?” 

Jason was hungry. He hadn’t eaten since lunch and even that meal wasn’t the best. Then again, the cafeteria meals never were anything special. They were only meant to tide them through the rest of the school day. It didn’t help that he spent time doing a training session at the Youth Center, burning up the rest of the energy he had till he was home. 

“Mom!?” he called again as he eyed the packet inside the fridge, looking up over the top of the fridge door, seeking a response. None came. “I’m taking no answer as a go ahead!”

Grabbing the meat and closing the fridge the teenager started to open it just as the phone rang. He walked across the kitchen to the dining area where the device sat and lifted the phone to his ear, balancing it between his shoulder and head as his picked at the meat packaging.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Scott? This is Tracy from Dr. Norton’s office.”

‘ _Tracy? Doctor’s office?_ ’ he thought as he broke into the meat packaging. 

“I am calling because we need to schedule another round of tests for you as soon as possible. Is Wednesday morning a possibility?”

At that moment a shiver ran down his spine as his eyes widened in shock. What had he just stumbled upon? He hadn’t had any medical tests recently. That could only mean…

Jason gulped as he responded. “Tests?” 

“Is… is this Sam Scott?” the receptionist asked, confirming Jason’s fears. She was calling for his father.

“Yes, this is absolutely Sam Scott,” Jason lied.”I’m Sorry. I just-- go on.”

Listening to what this _Tracy_ had to say, he mentally took down everything he heard. The shock of the discovery that something might be wrong with his dad had a grip on him. The lunch meat, now abandoned, was sitting in its packet on the table while his arms trembled slightly from fear of what could be wrong. When she had finished, he had told her he would check his timetable and get back to her before quickly hanging up the phone.

“Dad…”

Ignoring his hunger, he made his way through the kitchen, heading through the door on the side that connected to the garage on the side of the house. If his dad wasn’t in front of the television watching sports he was down working in the garage. As he opened the door, he spotted the older man belt over the raised bonnet of the car, most likely tuning or cleaning it up. 

Jason stood for a moment, thinking of what to say, how to approach the topic. Did he go in casual? Should he question directly? Just come straight out with it? Should he--

“So you just weren’t gonna tell me?”

No backing out now. There was a little bit of frustration tinted in his voice as the teen stood in the doorway, watching his old man for a response.

“How’d you find out?” Sam asked, not flinching from the work he was doing on the car engine.

“Dr. Norton’s office called to schedule more tests,” Jason answered as he walked further into the garage. “Dad, how long have you…” he continued, his words trailing off.

“It’s nothing, Jason.” 

The response was blunt and dismissive. Jason didn’t accept it.

“ _As soon as possible_ isn’t ‘nothing’. Does mom--”

With those words, the clattering sound of the spanner his dad had been holding hit the stone floor. “Do I stick my nose in your business? Do I ask where you go at all hours or who you hang out with?” Sam’s tone was angry, fueled by the disappointment of his son’s poking around. Jason took a small step back as if his dad’s raised voice hit him in the chest, causing it to tighten. “No. I respect your privacy. And I expect a little of the same. Now you’re not going to say a word to anyone about this--ESPECIALLY your mother. Do you understand me, Jason?” Sam asked, gritting his teeth angrily from Jason’s intrusion into his private life. He had a lot of respect for his son, but the boy had a lot to learn at the same time.

It was the first time that either of his parent’s had confronted him about his disappearing trips. He had innocently thought he had managed to get in and out of his room without anyone noticing when he had to go and deal with Rita’s minions with the rest of the team. But clearly, they did notice when he was gone. The teen clenched his fist, wanting to say something back, but his own secrets held him back. He had no right to challenge how his father kept them if he wasn’t going to be honest about his.

“Yes, sir.”

Those words hit Jason hard. His head hung on his shoulders as he looked at his shoes, restraining the urge to argue back. He did understand. Being the Red Ranger as well as the leader of the Power Rangers, he had his own problems to deal with. He didn’t share them or pass them onto the team. They would come to him and he had to be the pillar of strength that kept them together as a team. It was a feeling that was way too familiar.

“Now,” Sam said as he moved to the back of the garage, grabbing a metal chair and placing it down in the open space on the floor. “Take off your belt son.”

Eyes flying open wide in surprise, Jason’s head snapped back up just to see his father sit down in the chair he had pulled out. He knew that order, that command, and what his father intended on doing. “Dad, please. I didn’t anything I was just--”

“Don’t make me ask you twice boy.” 

Jason sighed, letting his head drop again, chin touching his upper chest. Reluctant hands traced their way to his waist where he undid the buckle on his belt, pulling the leather strap through the hoops until it was free. Sam held out a hand, waiting for the accessory to be presented to him. Jason handed it over and stood with his hands by his side, his head still low. His father placed the belt over the back of the chair.

“Come on Jason,” Sam said, his voice deep and commanding. “Over my knee.” His right hand was patting his thigh patiently.

This time, Jason didn’t backchat or dispute. Instead, he moved to where he was instructed, slowly placing himself over his father’s lap. Both hands were placed on the cold floor and his toes balanced him. It was such a humiliating position, regardless how many times he was instructed to assume it in the past. When he was younger, he’d have put up more of a fight and threw excuses back at his dad but he had learned the hard way; those only make things worse.

Sam firmly lifted Jason up a bit, adjusting both himself and his son until he was satisfied with the position. His son’s backside was presented to him in a pair of slim black jeans. He placed his left hand around Jason’s waist to hold him down while raising his right hand in the air. Then, with a firm swing, he landed the first crack on Jason’s right buttock. He instantly heard the young man make a soft grunt at the first strike but took no real notice of it. He delivered the next strike on the opposite side with the same strength and firmness as the first, building a slow rhythm and alternating which side he slapped. These first twelve would just be the warm-up, the warning of things to come as the denim offered protection against Sam’s hard spanks.

“Stand up and drop ‘em,” Sam said as he helped son back to his feet.

“Dad, can’t we call it fair? I’ve learned my lesson,” the Ranger begged.

“I said drop them, Jason!”

Jason’s cheeks turned red on his face as he started to blush. He reached to pop open the buttons on his jeans before he gradually pushed them down to just below his knees, revealing the red briefs he wore underneath. Before he could do or say anything else, Sam pulled him back over his lap, winding Jason as his chest crashed against his father’s knees. Sam’s arm was quickly around his waist, tighter than before as he swung half a dozen firm spanks on Jason’s cotton-clad rump. They weren’t as organized or ritualistic as the previous set and Jason could tell he had pissed his dad off.

“I’ve told you before young man about answering back,” Sam growled as he delivered another bout of a dozen smacks to Jason. The boy’s legs jerked slightly as the skin peeking around his briefs starting to show a soft red. “Your backside will match the color of your briefs if you talk back to me again.”

“D-Dad, I-ah! I’m sorry!” Jason responded, panting and grunting on each of the firm delivered whacks to his bottom. His right hand held onto his dad’s knee as the other was balled into a fist, his head hanging to hide the shame and embarrassment. “It-it won’t… ugh-- it won’t happen again sir!” another dozen smacks were dealt in quick succession and Jason yelped as he started to feel the burn on his reddening rear.

“You’re right it won’t. And we’ll make sure of it here,” Sam said as he grabbed the waistband of his son’s underwear, yanking them back to exposing his reddened skin of his bare ass and pulling them down to the lad’s knees.

“No!” In response, Jason objected as his right hand flew up to try and grab his briefs but they were out of reach. “Dad, please, not bare,” he cried out, his hand now spread out to cover what modesty he had left. Undeterred, Sam grabbed Jason’s wrist, forcing his son’s hand out of the way and pinned it roughly to the small of the boy’s back.

“This is long overdue.”

Palm outstretched and hand slightly curved, Sam brought his hand down firmly on Jason’s backside, his hand making a loud crack from the sound of flesh against flesh. He could feel the heat between his palm and his son’s skin as he took another strike. They came faster and harder than before, merciless yet caring. This was not something he did for fun, but his son had to learn his manners.

Jason bit his lip, trying hard not to cry out. He wriggled, his leg’s kicked, his arm wrestled to be free but his father had a strong hold of him. It had been a while since he had been spanked and he had honestly thought he had grown out of the phase, but clearly, he was wrong. His dad still saw fit to use this form as punishment in the house, and he was still learning the hard way. His butt cheeks felt hot, burning hot from the skelps to the bare skin. Each smack sent a clear yet painful jolt up his body, and he could feel his eyes welling up with a few tears. 

‘ _Please…_ ’

Sam stopped, resting his arm by his said as he viewed the heavy breathing from his son as he lay over his lap, backside glowing bright red. He ordered Jason to stand up and the boy did so, instantly moving his hands over the warm flesh to try and soothe them. 

“Stand in the corner, hands on your head.”

“Yes, sir…” Jason said, his voice in a remorseful tone. He did what was instructed, pulling his jeans up just enough to move his legs. He stood facing one of the corners of the room, his eyes taking in the tools and materials that laid around the room before he closed his eyes, little out a long sigh. He knew it was over. This was just the waiting moment until his father decided what was to be the next step. However, he still felt he had done the right thing.

Lifting the chair, Sam turned it to face the opposite direction it had been facing and beckoned Jason back over, his words strict and commanding. He ordered the young man to bed over the chair and place both hands on the flat surface of the chair where one would normally sit. Jason followed the order, his body bent at his waist and his rosy buttocks on display. Picking up the belt, Sam stood to Jason’s left, holding the implement loosely at his side. 

“Twelve straps, and I want you to count each of them, got that?”

“Yes, sir.”

The first swing of the belt came cracking across both ass cheeks and Jason’s body flinched a little. 

“One, sir.”

The second swing struck.

“Two, sir.”

And another.

“Three, sir.”

“I hope we don’t have to repeat this,” Sam said as he delivered the fourth strike.

“Four… yes, Dad…”

The fifth to the eighth strapping came in quick succession. Jason vocally counted them, wincing more on each strike. His legs shook a little from the searing warmth that spread across his rear. But four to go, just four more. 

“Not a word to your mother,” Sam said as he inspected the thick red stripes that appeared on his son’s backside before he finished the last four straps. Again Jason counted them aloud, he’s knees bucking on the last strap as he fought back tears.

“Yes dad,” Jason sniffled, relieved that the spanking was over.

“Good.” Sam put the belt back on the arm of the chair and instructed Jason to get dressed again. “When you grow up, you’ll learn if you love someone, you don’t burden them with your problems.” 

“Sorry.” It was the only response the young Ranger could respond with before he quietly exited the garage. He made a quick beeline for the stairs and straight to his bedroom, closing the door. 

‘ _Shit that stings…_ ’

He carefully sat on the bed, the soft duvet not doing much to stop his warm sting from flaring as his backside pressed against the mattress. He took a moment to compose himself before stripping off his jeans and laying on his front on his bed. It was late and with how humiliated and defeated he felt, he wasn't in the mood to do anything, All he knew is that he still hoped his dad would be okay and that his mother never had to find out what was wrong with dad.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Feedback/comments are encouraged as it helps me grow as a writer and improve, both positive and developmental. I appreciate the kudos but if you can, drop me a comment about what you liked and even what you didn't. And thanks so much for taking the time to read.


End file.
